Eastshield
Eastshield, is a state located in the eastern part of the USA, and is the largest state in the country, in both population and size. The state is bordered by The Happyface State, East Pengolia, West Pengolia, and Trans-Antarctica. The state's capital, is Inland, located a 46 miles northeast of South Pole City. Many penguins mistake South Pole City for being in Eastshield, but is located in an exclusive area known as the Polar District.It's four largest cities are, Polaris, Inland, Gemini and Penguville. The state has a varied geography, and but has a Polaris climate all around the state. It is now ruled by Penstubal due to bombarding. Penstubal was jealous on the republic for all of they're citizens coming on and ruining Penstubal's work. He managed to build an bombarding plane in 4 days, and then launched a attack on corner Eastshield and made his own republic. If Eastshield doesn't defend themselves soon, Yumoslavia may conquer Eastshield. The state's geography ranges from the King's Plains in the Northeast, which are used for agriculture and farming, the Trans-Antarctic Mountains to the southeast, which are popular for ski resorts and snow as well, The Great Forest to the Northwest, which has many flora and fauna living there.The state is one of the most geographically diverse areas in the country, which contains the highest and lowest points which are Mount Kinney, and Wett Valley. Almost 20% of the state is forested, making it very industrialized, making many parts of the state arid as well. In 1999, the area was known has the Eastern Shield, named for the Shield Mountains, along the eastern coast,when it was colonized by a group of various penguins. In 2001, the area was admitted into the USA, as it is one of the oldest states in the country. In 2004, the Silver Rush started,and declined the following year which set the demographic, social and economic change in the state, which started an economic boom that started in Polaris,and shaped the economy as well. Key developments made Penguville and Polaris the port and trade centers for the state. The state is the largest trading area in the country, and has eight major ports, handling more than 1,900,000 of cargo. Future The future of Eastshield depends on how Finsdale reacts to border with Eastshield. If Eastshield would stay, a meteorite crash would hit on Inland on December 31, 2012 in midnight anyway. The Meteorite may tear a part of Eastshield and cause Finsdale (aka Yumoslavia) to grow up, and making it the most technic country in Antarctica. Future of the USA depends on Eastshield. Geography The state is adjacent to the Trans-Antarctic Mountains, the Pyrine Mountains, the Eastern Antarctic Ocean, Cascada Range and Shield Mountains. The state has an area of approximately 3 million square miles, and is the largest state in size. In the center of the state lies the Shield Valley, bordered by the Trans-Antarctic Mountains to the south, the Shield Mountains to the southwest, and the Pyrine and Cascada Mountains to the southeast. The valley grows one fifth of the nation's produce, and is the second largest producer of produce after the Happyface State. To the immediate south of the Shield Valley are the King's Plains, on which Polar District lies. The state is divided by two rivers, the Sargento River and the San Marine River, both of which run through Western Eastshield. The Sargento Valley is the watershed for both rivers, which both eventually merge into the Glassy River 56 miles northwest of South Pole City. The Glassy River allows inland cities like Inland to connect to large seaports on the coast. The point of merging also serves as the state's main water supply, which is extracted from the river by the Eastshield Aqueduct System, and an extensive network of other canals as well. It provides the drinking water for 45 million creatures living in the state, and water for farmers in the Shield Valley as well. The Barbara Nevada, meaning "snowy peak" in a former regional dialect, are a small ring of mountains inside the Shield Mountains. They include the second highest peak of the country, at 15,785 ft. The range embraces the Yorktite Valley, which is famous for it's rock formations, and Meela National Park, in the Great Forest, home to the giant meela trees, which are one of the largest trees in the country, and the deep freshwater lake, Lake Mahoe. 38 percent of the state's area is covered by forests, as the state's pine tree population is one of the most numerous in the country. The area contains more forest than any other state in the USA. Much of the forest is located in the Great Forest, a taiga area located north of the Shield Mountains. East of the King's Plains is the Rift Valley, which is the lowest point in the country and divides the Pyrine and Cascada Mountains. Along the coast, there are many major metropolitan areas, which include Polaris, Penguville and Gemini. Climate The climate of the state ranges from tundra to polar. Much of the state's southern area has a polar climate, with cold, dry weather all year round. Most costal areas have a tundra climate, with cold, snowy winters, and cool summers with light snowfall. The Antarctic Circumpolar Current provides slight summer fog near the coast. Western Eastshield has a taiga climate, with harsh winters and cool summers. The Trans-Antarctic and Shield Mountains produce a rain shadow in the south creating large deserts in the southern inland areas. Here, blizzards are not produced by precipitation but are "snowstorms" picked up by wind blowing off of the mountain ranges. Blizzardville and Whiteout, the two suburbs of South Pole City, are the most heavily hit towns in Eastshield. The mountains themselves have near-perpetual stormy winter weather, and varying snowfalls and avalanches contribute to the ever-changing landscape. History The state was first settled in 700 BC, in what is now South Pole City, by the penguins of Um, who settled the area, and called the Grand City. After the fall of Um, the original settlment was abandoned until the Penguin Empire, where the Eastshield area was expanded to the costal and mountain areas. In 449, Penguin City was destroyed, marking the end of the Penguin Empire. In 1465, the area was named the Eastern Sheild, by a High Penguin explorer, named Matthew Greives,who named the area after the Sheild Mountains, bordering the South Antarctic Ocean. The area was settled by the High Penguins from 1060 to 1567, during the Mid High Penguin Confederacy. After 1567, a decline started, lowering the high penguin population, to about 100. The area had many settlements and battles during the Khazem regime,and was fully occupied at the time. The area has been passed through the hands of various regimes, until 1980, when the government incorporated Eastshield as the Eastern state, which lasted until 1983, after political troubles, which made the area into a loyalist state. In 1999, the area was claimed for the state of Eastshield, taken from the name that Matthew Greives had earlier named it. In 2001, the state's capital was chosen, which was Inland,over the larger, South Pole City. Demographics The state's population is estimated at 45,781,892 creatures, for the year 2009, making it the most populous state is the United States of Antarctica.This includes and increase of 1,675,500 creatures from the last census in 2004, making it one of the fastest growing states in the country. During the timeframe, international migration introduced approximately 900,000 penguins to the country, while 300,000 penguins migrated via domestic migration. The area is the single largest single entity in the continent, and is continuing to grow. The state contains two of the largest cities in the country, which are Polaris and Inland.The state has held the largest population in the United States of Antarctica from the country's creation in 2001. Cities The state contains four of the country's largest cities, which are Polaris, Penguville, Gemini and Inland. Each have a population of 550,000 or more. Racial and Ancestral makeup According to the 2006-2008 State Census report, the population is comprised of: *38% Adelie Penguin *25%Emperor Penguin *15% Other penguin *8% Tern *2.48% Other species The state has the largest Adelie Penguin population in the USA, and the third largest in the world. The total Adelie Penguin population in the state is 22,781,892.The state also has the eight largest Emperor Penguin population after the Sub-Antarctic and Emperorlands, at an estimated 11,561,221 in 2009.The state's Other penguin population is 8.7 million.The state also has the largest minority population in the USA, and the third most in the continent. Armed forces According to the Department of Defense, the state has: *1,211,342 active military personnel **698,332 USA Navy **287,432,USA Army **251,067 USA Air Force There were also 1,292,562 US Veterans,509,783, served in Colonial Antarctic Wars, 453,892 in the War of 2002 and 54,938 in the Great Darktonian Pie War. The state's military forces are mainly the Air Force, Navy, Army and the Eastshield Cadets. Languages In 2006, Eastshield residents over five spoke English at home as a first language,while 21.3% spoke Penguinian. In addition to English and Penguinian, 6.3% spoke Penglish. Places A list of notable cities: *Polar District -- Technically, this district, which contains South Pole City, is not within Eastshield's jurisdiction, but contains land ceded by it. *Ternville. Capital of Terns, the giant city built on top of a cloud, floating high above Antarctica. Owned and funded by Eastshield. *Penguville. Famous Port Town for its ferry to Club Penguin. *Snellville. Capital of RocketSnails, well known for it's hospitality. *Snowville. Most Peaceful Town in Eastshield. Also port town. *Inland. State Capital of Eastshield and second biggest city. *Half Pipe. Small fishing town located in the southeast portion of the state. *Old Town. Aboandoned town after Hurricane Diana. *Jing Jongs Island. Small island located northeast of Eastshield. *Glassyglow. Third-biggest city in Eastshield. *Outer Club Penguin. The smallest city in Eastshield. *Polaris On the northwestern coast,northern-most city in the state, and is located near the Happyface State border. *Gemini On the northeastern coast, southern-most city in the state, and is located in a bay about 129 miles east of the East Pengolian border. *Blizzardville. Located 8 miles from South Pole City, avalanches and blizzards are common here. Illustrator Keith was born here. *Mcdonalds City Was intended to be the most urban city in the state. Mcdonalds394 lives here. Notable Places out of the cities: *Clubb Phengin Weekee, a white wall which contains info on Club Penguin, running along Highway 1 *The Eastshield Hope Hospital, the biggest hospital in Antarctica. *Ninja Chateau, the Vacation home of the previous Sensei's, Now the home of Fuut-Ga Hochstadt. It is located in the middle of the Great Forest. Map(s) File:Westshield_map.png|A map of Western Eastshield. The red curve is the Antarctic Express, and the blue curve is the Glassy River. Map of Eastern Eastshield coming soon! Transportation Rail Eastshield has many railway services and tracks. The famous South Eastshield Crossing ran by Antrak connects Eastshield with Trans-Antarctica as does the Trainlady which stops at Trans-Antarctica stations and te Antarctic Peninsula ones too. The Snowbournian Sleeper operated by Top FreezeRail has direct services from South Pole City to Frostborough, Ard Mhacha and Fanon City. The Acoola Express runs a service from Newton Town to South Pole City. Also there is the Eastshield Shuttle which runs non stop services to Eastshield cities that weren't covered by the South Eastshield Crossing. However thanks to the possible North Eastshield Crossing the Eastshield Shuttle could have it's day. To top that all up there's the Antarctic Express which runs a Club Penguin Island - South Pole City via Freezeland. Air There are more airports in Eastshield than any other state in the country. The biggest airport in the country, which is South Pole City International Airport, has more than 50 destinations across the continent, and UnitedTerra. The airport is a major hub for airlines such as SkyJet Airways and CP Airways. Other major airports include Gemini International Airport and Polaris International Airport. Most airports in the state offer commercial flights, only Blizzardville Municpal Airport and Forrest Hill Municipal Airport do not offer ant services from any airlines. Eastshield also is the leading aircraft manufacturer, with plants from Snowing and Airhail in cities such as Glassyglow and Polaris. Trivia * The state anthem is "Do You Like Waffles?", which is also the country's Oath of Office and the Pledge of Alleigance. * The state motto is "Maior, melior", which means, "The bigger, the better" in Latin. See also * USA * South Pole City * Penguville Category:Rooms